


Babysitting

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Cuddling, Date Night, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Scott and Isaac watch over Stiles and Derek's daughter while they're on a date. It makes them realize about feelings they have always been ignoring.





	Babysitting

"I don't understand, why do you need _both of us_ to watch Talia?" Scott asks Stiles and watches Stiles give Isaac a list of 'do's and don't'. Derek sighs, "She's a young werewolf, they're stronger than you think. In case she loses control, you'll need help."

"The full moon was two weeks ago, and I think I can handle watching a young werewolf for a night on my own." Scott tells him.

"Just to be sure, Scott." Derek says, still looking at his daughter. Ever since Stiles and Derek adopted Talia, they have been really protective over her. IN those 2 years they hadn't gone to any dates or pack meetings, because they didn't want to leave their daughter. Finally, the pack made them realize that going on a date once in a while is good for their relationship too, and they agreed to let Scott watch her for a night.

Isaac and Stiles walk towards them. Stiles is holding Talia in his arms, while Isaac is holding the long list in his hands. Scott didn't think Stiles and Derek could get any more protective. But he'd understand, it's their child. Not that Scott has a kid, but he has a Beta, Liam. Even though Liam is almost as old as him, he does feel like an overprotective father sometimes.

"Okay, so remember, no milk. Talia is lactose intolerant. No scary movies. Or Disney movies, I promised her we were going to watch all of them together." Stiles tells them, as if he hadn't written all of it on the list. "If anything happens, you can call my dad. Or Peter, which I'm not sure if that's really a good idea. You know where we are, so in case of emergency, come to us, since our phones will be here for the stupid 'no phones on dates' rule we made years ago."

"Stiles, it'll be okay." Isaac tells him, "I've watched kids before. I used to be a babysitter when I was 15."

"Yeah, but that baby wasn't a werewolf." Stiles says, "I don't think that baby could rip your throat-"

"Stiles, Stiles, I think they get it." Derek interrupts him and places his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "We should leave before we're too late. The movies won't wait for us and I know you've wanted to see this movie ever since it came out."

Stiles sighs and closes his eyes, "Yes, right. Uh, good luck." He says to his two friends before letting Derek lead him out of the room. Not that he could stop Derek from doing that with his werewolf strength and all.

Isaac chuckles when he hears the front door close, "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I was expecting Stiles to cry and never let go of Talia."

Scott smiles, "Yeah, me too." He looks at the 2 year old, now playing with a superman action figure on the ground. She looks up and her eyes glow bright yellow for a few seconds. Scott's eyes automatically glow red back and Talia lets out a soft giggle.

"Alright," Isaac looks at the paper in his hands, "She'll need to eat in an hour, and go to bed an hour after that. Which means only two hours and than we could just watch a movie or something."

"Sounds easy." Scott says, "Just let her play with that doll-"

"It's an action figure, not a doll." Isaac interrupts him with a small smile.

"Yeah, right, whatever. We can do this." Scott says and sits down on the way too comfortable couch. Isaac sits down in front of Talia and gives her a soft smile, "So, you like Superman?"

"Super!" She answers and holds up the action figure, so excited it almost falls out of her hand. Isaac chuckles, "I like him too, but I've always been more of a Batman fan."

Talia makes a huffing sound, and Scott can't help but laugh. "I think you just offended her."

"Sorry." Isaac says, but Talia already focuses back on the action figure in her hand, moving it in the air and making a 'woosh' sound, obviously imagining that it's flying. Isaac gets up and sits next to Scott, a little closer than they normally are. He blushes when he realizes it, but somehow can't move further away from the Alpha werewolf.

"I didn't know they asked you to watch her too." Isaac admits, "I don't mind though, watching a kid alone can get a bit lonely."

"I didn't know either, Derek says it's 'just to be safe'." Scott answers, no longer feeling offended by the thought of Stiles and Derek not trusting him alone with Talia. 

"I can't imagine how dangerous a 2 year old werewolf can be. I mean, do they even know what's going on and what they're doing?" Isaac asks Scott, taking his eyes off Talia for a few seconds to look at Scott. 

"Stiles says that's the dangerous part." Scott tells him, looking into Isaac's eyes for a few seconds. He glances back at the spot Talia was sitting and notices the action figure laying on the ground. Without Talia.

"Oh shit!" Scott says and stands up.

"Hey, no swearing around children." Isaac tells him, "If she starts swearing, I'm blaming you. And we both know how scary Derek and Stiles are."

"No, Isaac, she's gone."

"She'll still here you- wait, what?" Isaac turns around only to see the same thing as Scott.

"Fuck, where is she?"

"What happened to no swearing?"

"Scott!" Isaac gives him a panicked look. He tries to use his werewolf senses to find her scent, only to realize that Stiles asked Deaton for help to hide her scent. And with the soundproof walls of the rebuilt Hale house, they can't hear her heartbeat either.

"She can't climb stairs, right? Can a 2 year old do that?" Scott asks him worriedly.

"I don't know... Google it?" Isaac asks him.

"No time... Just... Split up and look for her?" Scott suggests, and for some reason he feels more stressed than when they're about to fight with an army of hunters 10 time as big as the pack. 

"Okay, I'll go this way." Isaac tells him and walks towards the kitchen. Scott sighs and walks back to the hallway. He wondered why this house was so big, with only Derek, Stiles and Talia living here. "Talia?" He yells, maybe a little too loudly. He tries his best to use his senses, but with the house and hidden scent it's even hard for the true Alpha.

Isaac doesn't have much luck either, not only does he trip over a toy laying on the ground, he also almost breaks it. He frustratingly rubs his neck and looks around, trying to understand where a two year old would go. Isaac would go to the kitchen, but she isn't there. He keeps wandering around in the house without luck and bumps into Scott.

"I can't find her, Isaac. Oh, my God, what if she went outside?" Scott panics, making Isaac reach out to grab his arm comfortingly.

"She can't, the doors and windows are locked." Isaac answers and sighs, "There's only one place we haven't looked."

"I don't think it'll be a good idea to go into Derek and Stiles' room. Not only am I scared to find whatever they're hiding in there, but Derek will smell our scents."

"Scott, that isn't their room." Isaac points at the door to the room they're talking about. Everyone in the pack had been told to never enter that room.

"What?" Scott asks him confused.

"It's the only room that survived the fire. It was Derek's parents room." Isaac explains and walks towards it, "She could be in here."

"If not, Derek will kill us." Scott tells him, but follows the curly haired man. "Alright, we just open the door, see if she's in here and leave. I may be a True Alpha, but even I can't survive an angry Stiles."

Isaac pushes the door open, and they see Talia sitting on the bed. After what Isaac explained, it looks different than what Scott thought. The walls are painted a soft pink, the bed is made with fresh sheets and there's a closet door open, with one or two piece of clothes in it. There's no sign of the fire.

Talia looks up and frowns at them, tears escaping her eyes. Isaac immediately rushes towards her, already forgetting the 'never enter this room' rule and wraps his arms around the young werewolf. "Hey, shh, it's okay."

The way Isaac talks to her warms Scott's heart. He stays where he is, carefully looking at the two sitting on the bed.

Talia hides her face in Isaac's neck and lets out a sob, her hands clutching the back of his sweater. She's babbling, and the only thing they can understand is the word 'papa'.

"She misses Stiles." Scott says softly, "Do we need to..."

"No, it may sound harsh, but she'll have to get used being without them." Isaac says softly, "And they deserve a night for themselves."

Scott walks towards them and sits down next to Isaac, who now has Talia sitting in his lap. She carefully looks up from where she was hiding her face and stares at Scott for a few seconds. Although they've seen Talia multiple times, they never got the change to get close to her, which is probably why she's a little distant. But she can still notice that they smell like pack, which does make her trust them.

Scott gives her a smile, "I know you miss your fathers, but they'll be back before you know it. And you won't be alone, uncle Isaac and I will be here with you until they'll be back. And it's not like they're in danger, they're safe, I promise you that. And you're safe too. Uncle Isaac and I are just like you and your father."

She stays quiet, but stops crying. Her stomach makes a growling sound and she looks up with her big brown eyes, "cookie." 

Isaac can't help but laugh, making Scott's smile brighten at the sound of his friend's giggles. "Why don't we go back to the living room and eat while watching a movie. I'm sure there's a movie around here that's not Disney."

Talia nods and jumps on the ground, the tears long forgotten as she giggles and runs out of the room. Scott and Isaac both let out a relieved sigh and clap each other on their backs before following her.

As promised, Scott makes food for the three of them and Isaac found a dvd from Charlotte's Web. And soon after Talia finished eating, she also falls asleep on Isaac's lap. Scott looks up from the screen, he surprisingly likes the movie, and glances at the sight next to him. Isaac is still focused on watching the movie, one arm wrapped around Talia to make sure she won't fall, and the other arm is resting on top of the couch behind Scott. His curls are messy and longer than usual. Scott heard Lydia complain about it, but he thinks it looks cute.

His eyes widen slightly at the thought, but it doesn't scare him as much as he thought it would. Yeah, he's attracted to Isaac, and instead of being shocked, it makes him happy. This adorable, funny and beautiful man next to him, who's protectively holding his goddaughter, that's the guy he likes. The one who always make him laugh and blush with only the sound of his giggles. 

"You okay?" Isaac asks him, looking away from the tv in front of him. He looks relaxed and gives Scott a small smile. Instead of answering Scott leans forwards and presses his lips against Isaac's. It's soft and only for a few seconds, but he can feel himself smiling. When he pulls away, Isaac's cheeks are a little pink, a big smile covering his face.

They don't talk, Scott just leans against Isaac as they continue watching the movie playing on the tv. And when Derek and Stiles get back home, they find the three asleep on the couch while the credits are playing on the screen.


End file.
